Leyendo Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal con los merodeadores
by adelasufer
Summary: El quinto curso de Harry Potter y sus amigos transcurre con normalidad (toda la normalidad que es posible tratándose da Harry, al menos) hasta que el profesor Dumbledore recibe una extraña carta enviada desde el futuro. Ahora, Harry y unos inesperados visitantes deben leer las aventuras de el elegido y así cambiar el pasado y el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Hogwarts, o todo lo normal que puede se un día en una escuela de magia. Los alumnos corrían de un aula a otra, los profesores preparaban sus clases, Snape atormentaba a sus alumnos y la suma inquisidora Umbridge buscaba la manera de hacer sufrir a Harry Potter y sus insufribles amiguitos.

Todos estaban teniendo un día de lo mas común, pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar, pues, esa misma mañana el director Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore había recibido una extraña carta que decía así.

 _Estimado profesor Dumbledore:_

 _Tal vez esto pueda parecerle extraño, incluso imposible. Pero le aseguramos que no se trata de ninguna broma. Lo que procederemos a contarle es un tema de extrema importancia así que, por favor, lea atentamente._

 _Estamos seguros de que usted ya es consciente del regreso de Voldemort, por eso nos ahorraremos todas las explicaciones e iremos al grano. Una gran guerra se avecina, una guerra en la que cientos de personas morirán._

 _Lo que deseamos es evitar eso, impedir las muertes y la destrucción. Por eso hemos ideado este plan, usted solo tiene seguir las siguientes instrucciones._

 _1º Deberá reunir a las siguientes personas:_  
 _-Harry Potter._  
 _-Ronald Weasley._  
 _-Hermione Granger._  
 _-Regina Black._  
 _-Neville Longbottom_  
 _-Ginevra Weasley_  
 _-Fred y George Weasley_  
 _-Percy Weasley_  
 _-Charles Weasley_  
 _-William Weasley_  
 _-Molly y Arthur Weasley_  
 _-Draco Malfoy_

 _-Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy_  
 _-Theodore Nott_

 _2º Usted y la profesora McGonagall acompañar a los alumnos hasta la Sala de los Menesteres, junto al tapiz de Bárnabas el Chiflado._

 _Debe pasar tres veces ante la pared pensando en esta carta. Entonces, si lo ha hecho correctamente aparecerá ante una puerta de la nada, deben entrar y esperar un par de minutos._

 _Después de que haya cumplido las dos tareas nuestro plan estará oficialmente en macha y todo lo demás lo haremos nosotros._

 _Le suplicamos que haga lo citado anteriormente con la mayor brevedad posible_

 _Con nuestros mejores deseos._

 _El futuro._

 _P.D. Les tenemos preparada una gran sorpresa. Algo que probablemente le de mas de un quebradero de cabeza a usted y al la profesora McGonagall, pero que, esperamos, hará muy feliz a mucha gente. Incluidos a ustedes dos._

Esto había dejado patidifuso al director. ¿Seria realmente una carta del futuro o solo una broma pesada de algún desconsiderado?

Era poco probable que se tratase de una broma, si a si fuese no se molestarían en pedir la presencia de todas esas personas, además, la señorita Black utilizaba el apellido de su madre para evitar problemas, mui poca gente además de los profesores y seguramente sus amigos mas cercanos sabían que era hija de Sirius Black.

Pero a pesar de eso no estaba del todo convencido.

Recapacito sobre sus posibilidades. Si le hacía caso a la carta y resultaba ser una farsa la noticia volaría como la pólvora y le estaría dando razones mas que suficientes al ministro para sustituirle, por otro lado, si la ignoraba y resultaba ser cierta estaría condenado a cientos de vidas.

Decidió jugárselo todo y confiar en aquel mensaje. Era cierto que podía perder mucho; su prestigio y su hogar, pero podía ganar mucho mas.

Ordeno a la profesora McGonagall reunir a los alumnos y se dirigió hacia el séptimo piso.

Harry se sorprendió cuando McGonagall apareció en clase de pociones pidiéndoles a sus amigos, a Neville, a Malfoy, a Nott y a el que la acompañasen

-¿Qué has hecho?- Le susurro a la joven Black mientras se levantaba de su pupitre.

-Nada, te lo juro. Hace semanas que no gasto una broma.

¿Si no era por alguna de las habituales trastadas de su amiga por que querría la profesora de transformaciones que la acompañaran?

Miro a sus amigos en busca de alguna idea, pero solo le respondieron con un unánime encogimiento de hombros. Así que, sin saber en que lío se habían metido esta vez solo les quedaba acompañar a la profesora hasta su despacho y que ella misma se lo explicase.

Pero no les llevo a su despacho sino que subieron al séptimo piso. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con el director junto a los hermanos y padres de Ron y los Malfoy al lado de puerta que no recordaba que estuviese allí antes.

-Buenos días, me alegro de que el profesor Snape les haya dejado salir de clase. Y ahora apresúrense.- Dijo abriendo la puerta.

Entraron y vieron una habitación parecida a la sala común de Gryffindor, con grandes sofás de aspecto cómodo, una tupida alfombra, una chimenea y seis puertas al fondo.

¿Por que los habrían traído allí si estaban metidos en un lío?¿Y que pintaban allí los Weasley y los Malfoy?

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que explicarme- Dijo Dumbledore- Por favor, siéntense.

Entonces les leyó una carta de el futuro. Por la cara que estaban poniendo sus amigos y la profesora McGonagall todos pensaba lo mismo, pero solo Regina, haciendo gala de su labia habitual , fue capaz de decirlo.

-Vale, definitivamente esta chalado.

El profesor estaba apunto de contestar la habitación se lleno de un extraño humo morado.


	2. Los visitantes

Cuando el humo morado se disipo pudieron ver a un grupo de adolescentes, un par de años mayores que ellos. Discutían entre ellos y una chica pelirroja estaba sujetando a otra joven que intentaba pegarle a un chico de pelo negro.

-Mary, tranquilízate.- le dijo la otra chica.

-¡Que me tranquilice, quieres que me tranquilice! Pero tu has oído lo que me ha dicho.-chilló la chica, volviendo a intentar pegarle al chico- Como te pille te mato Black.

-Vamos, Beckett, si era un cumplido.

-¿¡Crees que eso era un cumplido, pedazo de alcornoque!?¡Eh! ¿¡Piensas que decirme que mi culo parece gelatina es un cumplido!?

-¡VASTA! - Chillo la chica pelirroja.

En ese momento los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos en la habitación.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Profesora McGonagall?

-¡Ahí va! Que viejos que están.

-¡Potter- Lo regaño la pelirroja.

-¡Que! es la verdad.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Hermione, distrayendo a todos de la discusión.

Justo en cima de la chimenea había aparecido un sobre como el que contenía la carta del futuro. McGonagall cogió el sobre y lo abrió.

 _Estimados alumnos, padres y profesores:_

 _Puede que todavía no se hayan dado cuenta pero en este mismo instante dos generaciones de Hogwarts se encuentran en la misma habitación._

 _Esto puede ser bastante increíble y, probablemente, problemático. Pero, como ya le explicamos al profesor Dumbledore, la función de esto es cambiar el pasado y también el futuro y así evitar una terrible guerra que afectara a todo el mundo mágico, pero especialmente a las personas aquí presentes._

 _Lo primero que deseamos explicarles es que el tiempo fuera de esta habitación se ha detenido para todo el mundo a excepción de un elfo domestico que, muy amablemente, se ha ofrecido voluntario para llevarles lo único que esta habitación no puede proporcionarle, comida._

 _Lo segundo es que no podrán salir de ella. Dormirán en las habitaciones anexas a esta sala. Ahí seis dormitorios con un baño en cada uno; dos de ellos para los profesores, dos para los matrimonios, otro para las chicas y otro para los chicos. Todos los objetos personales que puedan necesitar se encuentran ya en las habitaciones, también encontraran en sus habitaciones a sus respectivos animales de compañía._

 _Explicado esto pasemos a cosas mas interesantes. Es muy probable que muchos de los habitantes de esta época ya se hayan dado cuenta de quienes son las otras siete personas, pero como ellos no saben quienes son ustedes les pedimos que todos hagan una breve presentación de si mismos._

 _Después, les enviaremos un paquete y otra carta con instrucciones_  
 _Atentamente._  
 _El futuro._

-Esta bien, supongo que no tenemos mas opción que hacerles caso. Así que ¿Quién empieza?- Preguntó un joven sospechosamente parecido a Remus Lupin.

-Yo lo haré.- contestó el director, mientras todos se ponían


	3. El niño que vivió

-Buenos días a todos. Me llamo Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, soy profesor Hogwarts desde hace muchos años y director también desde hace mucho, aunque no tantos. En cuanto a mi edad, bueno, digamos que soy mucho mas viejo que cualquiera de los presentes y sobre mis aficiones, tengo gran cantidad de ellas, pero sobretodo tengo un gran gusto por los caramelos de limón.

Bueno, eso fue interesante.

-Si no hay ninguna pregunta puede presentarse la siguiente persona. Que tal si lo hace usted profesora McGonagall, luego los visitantes del pasado y los dos matrimonios y dejamos a los estudiantes de ultimo.- dijo con una gran sonrisa misteriosa.

-Como todos ustedes ya saben me llamo Minerva McGonagall. Soy profesora de transformaciones y subdirectora de esta escuela, también soy la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-En serio Minnie, ¿no tienes nada mas interesante que contarnos? Un novio, o algo así.- dijo el clon mayor de Harry Potter.

Después de eso; James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, Mary Beckett, Regulus Black y Severus Snape se presentaron, lo que hizo difícil a Harry y Regina contenerse, allí estaban sus padre y ellos todavía no podían decirles quienes eran.

Luego fueron los Weasley, padres e hijos, los Malfoy y Nott, Hermion y, por fin, era el turno de Harry. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían sus padres?

-Soy Harry Potter...

-¡TENGO UN HIJO!- chillo James.

-Si.- dijo Harry- Soy hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans...

-¡¿QUE?! ¡No, imposible, yo no puedo tener un hijo con eso!- dijo señalando a James que no se dio cuenta porque estaba demasiado ocupado interpretando una especie de baile de la victoria.

-Siento contradecirte.- dijo Harry- Pero si, eres mi madre, tu y mi padre comenzasteis a salir en vuestro séptimo año y después me tuvisteis a mi.

-Estoy en quinto curso, soy buscador en el equipo de Quidditch- James y Sirius se pusieron a hacer el baile de la victoria de nuevo mientras Lily seguía murmurando que era imposible.- Tengo tendencia a meterme en problemas sin querer y mis mejores amigos son Ron, Hermione y Regina. Bueno, supongo que eso es todo.

-Esta bien, yo soy la ultima. Me llamo Regina, Regina Black- dijo usando su apellido real. Sirius la miró a Regina alucinado, muy pálido, como si estuviese apunto de desmallarse.- Mis padres son Sirius Black y Mary Beckett...

Aquello fue como soltar una bomba. Sirius se puso a chillar de alegría mientras Mary, que tardo unos segundo en reaccionar, se puso a chillar horrorizada.

-Pues si, después de que James y Lily comenzaron a salir hicieron que vosotros fuerais con ellos a las citas, así que al final empezasteis a salir. Y, bueno, ya sabéis como se hacen los bebes, no tendré que explicaros esa parte. Soy comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch desde mi tercer año y, junto a Fred y George, la mejor bromista de Hogwarts y eso es todo.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- exclamo Sirius muy contento, lo que era un poco raro porque solo aparentaba un par de años mas que su hija.

Cuando Regina acabó apareció un paquete envuelto en papel marrón con una carta encima, la joven Black lo cogió de encima de la chimenea y abrió la carta.

 _Estimados estudiantes, profesores y visitantes:_

 _Ahora que ya se conocen unos a otros procederemos explicarles el porque les hemos reunido._

 _En ese paquete hay siete libros basados en la vida Harry Potter, pero en los cuales aparecen todos ustedes._

 _Sabemos que esto es cuanto menos una intromisión en la vida de las personas que allí se mencionan, pero esperamos que puedan perdonarnos por esto._

 _Evidentemente, deben comenzar por el primer libro y no deben saltarse ninguno de ellos; los primeros cuatro hablan de cosas que ya han sucedido, el quinto narra este curso escolar y los siguientes dos son del futuro; por eso es de vital importancia que no se salten ninguno._

 _Feliz lectura,_

 _El futuro._

Ni Harry ni ninguno de sus amigos sabían que contestar. ¡Unos libros basados en su vida! Todo lo que les había pasado a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts estaría allí, los secretos que solo ellos cuatro conocían, todo. McGonagall no iba ha estar contenta.

-Hagámoslo.- dijo Harry.

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo Ron- ¿Estas seguro Harry? Hay va ha salir todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos curso. Es tu vida, habrá cosas que no quieres que los demás sepamos.

-Tal vez- asintió el- Pero esto salvara vidas.

-Entonces esta decidido.- dijo Dumbledore.- Podría pasarme el primer libro señorita Black.

-Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.- leyó el anciano director- El primer capitulo se llama " _El niño que vivió"_

 **El señor y la señora Dursley,**

-¿Quienes son eses?- pregunto James.

-El novio de mi hermana se apellida Dursley, probablemente se refiera a ellos

 **que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban** **orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente.**

 **Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso,** **porque no estaban para tales tonterías. El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba** **taladros.**

-¿Taladro?- Preguntaron todos los sangre pura.

-Es una maquina que los muggles usan para hace agujeros en la pared.

Todos los sangre pura asintieron, aun que no entendían por que un muggle querría hace agujeros en una pared

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote** **inmenso.**

-Todo un Adonis- dijo Regina, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo.

 **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo** **estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Que maleducada.- exclamo la profesora McGonagall con su mejor tono de regaño.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-¡Ei! ¿Qué tendremos que ver nosotros con ellos?- pregunto James, sin notar como Harry bajaba un poco la cabeza.

El y sus amigos ya sabían quienes eran los Dursley y también sabían lo horribles que habían sido, los demás no se iban a tomar eso nada bien.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,** **porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se** **pudiera imaginar.**

-No estarán hablando de mi.- dijo James.

-¡Eso! Vago, torpe, prepotente, pesado..., pero no un inútil.

-¡Canuto!

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

-Podríamos hacerlo algún día.

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-¿Que tiene mi hijo de malo?

-¡Eso! Espera.- dijo James- Entonces aceptas que te casaras conmigo.

-Si, si, lo que sea.- gruño la aludida- Que remedio tengo.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta.**

-Que buen tiempo.- ironizo Fred o George, no podían distinguirlos.

-No interrumpas.

-Perdón mama.- dijo el chico.

 **Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

-Ohhh, sucesos extraños y misteriosos.- bromeo Sirius.

-¡Sirius!- le riñó Remus.

 **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo,**

-¿Por que se pone su corbata mas sosa?- preguntaron los merodeadores.

-El es así.

-¿Y tu por que lo sabes, Harry?

El chico no contesto y el director continuo leyendo al notar la incomodidad del muchacho.

 **y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.** N **inguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-¿Que tiene eso de raro?- pregunto Narcisa Malfoy.

-Los muggles no están acostumbrados a ver lechuzas, ni siquiera de noche.- contesto Remus

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

-Que niño mas mimado.

 **«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

-¡MINNIE!- chillaron los merodeadores.

-¡Que no me llamen así!

-¿Minnie?- preguntaron los gemelos y Regina al mismo tiempo.

-Sip.- contesto Sirius, que parecía haberse tomado muy bien lo de tener una hija. Mucho mejor que Mary, al menos.

\- **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.**

 **El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

-Minnie si.- dijeron James y Sirius como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa**.

-¿Que tienen de raro las capas?- pregunto Theodore Nott.

-Los muggles no usan capas.

-Si, son rarísimos, aunque las chaquetas de cuero molan.- dijo Sirius.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

-No es ridícula.- se quejo Regulus.

 **¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!**

 **¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso.**

 **El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

 **Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

-Pero que normal.- ironizó Regulus, ganándose unas risas de su hermano y su nueva sobrina.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas**

-¿¡Se levantó a caminar!?

 **y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

-Ahhhh.- dijeron los bromistas al mismo tiempo.- Eso ya tiene mas sentido.

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al** **lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían** **nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha.**

 **Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.**

— **Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

-¿Que pasa con nosotros?

— **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¿Que pasa con Harry?- pregunto Lily cada vez mas nerviosa.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba...

 **No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido**.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

-Potter si que es un apellido especial.

-En el mundo muggle no.

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter** **y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold**.

Regina, Ron y los hermanos de este, a excepción de Percy, estallaron en risas.

-¡Que nombres tan horribles!- exclamo James- ¡Jamás le pondría esos nombres a mi hijo!

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...!**

-¿Que tengo yo de malo?- pregunto Lily, llorosa.

-Nada, cielo, eres perfecta, ignora a la envidiosa de tu hermana.- la consoló Mary.

 **Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

 **—Perdón.-** **gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.**

 **Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

 **—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

-¿Que podría haber sucedido para que todos se comporten así?- pregunto Remus, a nadie en concreto.

Nadie le contesto, pero muchos ya sabían de que se trataba.

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_ , no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación). Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.**

— **¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

 **El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa**.

-Esa mirada da miedo.

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

 **La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,** **y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

-Que educación tan horrible le están dando a ese niño.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Molly.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.**

— **Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy** **las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.** **—El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

— **Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han** **tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

 **Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

 **El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran** **Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los** **Potter...**

 **La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

— **Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

 **Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de** **todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

— **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—.** **Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con** **aspecto raro...**

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

— **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... _su grupo_.**

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se** **atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

— **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

— **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Anda que Dudley.- soltó Ginny, sonrojándose inmediatamente después.

— **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley** **estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con** **atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su** **mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...** **¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló** **cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.** **Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

-¡Dumbie!- exclamaron los gemelos.

 **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido.**

 **Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rió entre dientes y murmuró:**

 **—Debería haberlo sabido.**

 **Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

-¡Como mola!

 **Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

— **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-Sabíamos que era ella.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

 **Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

-Ningún gato puede estar tan tieso.

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

Todos los estudiantes, sorprendentemente también Draco y Theodore aunque estés mas disimuladamente, rieron por la coincidencia.

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de** **ladrillo** **—respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.**

— **Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía** **que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los _muggles_ se han dado cuenta** **de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias.** **—Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana** **del oscuro salón de los Dursley** **—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

-Siempre me calló bien.- dijo el director.

-Si, es un hombre encantador. Y muy divertido.- asintió Arthur Weasley.

— **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido** **tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

— **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las** **calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los _muggles_ , intercambia** **rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

 **—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles_ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

-Imposible.- susurro Regulus.

 **—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

 **— ¿Un qué?**

— **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los _muggles_ que me gusta mucho.**

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si** **considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos** **—. Como le decía,** **aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede** **llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre,** **Voldemort.**

 **—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse**

 **cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe».**

 **Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

— **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la** **exasperación y la admiración** **—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el** **único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

— **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes** **que yo nunca tuve.**

-Solo porque es demasiado noble.-afirmo Hermione.

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

Todos volvieron a reir por la coincidencia.

— **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora** **Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.**

— **Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe** **lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo** **detuvo?**

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa** **estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal** **intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera** **«aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

— **Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció** **en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter** **están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, entonces Lily se hecho a llorar y se abrazó a James.

-No puede ser cierto.- dijo Sirius, pero una asentimiento de Harry le confirmo lo que no quería creer.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

— **Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

— **Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

— **Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

-¡No!- exclamo Lily, olvidando momentáneamente que Harry estaba allí.

 **Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha** **ido.**

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.**

— **¿Es... es verdad?** **—tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre** **todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿Cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del** **cielo?**

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo** **sepamos.**

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos,** **por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:**

— **Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a** **decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda** **ahora.**

-¡No!- chillaron los merodeadores y las dos chicas.

-No puede dejarle allí.- chillo Lily, hecha una furia.-Ya ve el rencor que me tiene Petunia, lo odiara.

-Tiene razón profesor, por que no puede vivir con Sirius y conmigo.- dijo Mary, olvidando que se suponía que estaba enfadada con el animago.

-Tenía mis razones para dejar a Harry con sus tíos y estoy seguro de que serán explicadas a su debido momento.

Todos se callaron aunque no parecían muy contentos.

 **— ¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la** **profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4** **—. Dumbledore... no** **puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta** **de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos.**

 **¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

— **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán** **explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

— **¿Una carta?** **—repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—.** **Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

-Si que aparece en los libros pero no hay ningún día de Harry Potter.- dijo Theo.

-Y menos mal, no queremos que se te suban los humos.- bromeó Regina intentando aligerar el ambiente. No funciono.

— **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

— **Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿Cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

Aquello le provocó carcajadas a todo el mundo, incluso a los padres del chico.

— **Hagrid lo traerá.**

 **— ¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida.- dijo Harry.

— **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

— **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a** **regañadientes la profesora McGonagall** **—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

-¡MI MOTO!- chillo Sirius.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y** **además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín**. **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.**

— **Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he** **traído, señor.**

-Sabia que era mi moto.

 **— ¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

— **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los _muggles_** **comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

-Ohhh, el bebé Harry se durmió.- dijo Regina, poniendo voz rara.

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz.

— **¿Fue allí...?** **—susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la** **rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

-¿Enserio?

El anciano profesor movió la cabeza afirmativamente, ganándose algunas risitas.

-Eso mola.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. -Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

 **— ¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.** **Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,** **raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

-¡Ei!- exclamo Sirius indignado.

-Quieres callarte, Canuto.- le riño James.

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los _muggles_!**

— **Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con** **_muggles_...**

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró** **la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente.**

 **Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,** **sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.**

— **Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer** **aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

— **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el** **aire y desapareció en la noche.**

— **Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore,** **saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz** **por toda respuesta.**

 **Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y** **pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

— **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

-La necesitara.- dijeron los amigos del chico.

 **Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.**

 **Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa** **bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin** **despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo** , **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley...**

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».**

-Este es el final del capitulo.- informó el director.-¿Quien quiere ser el siguiente en leer?

-Yo lo hare Albus.- dijo la profesora de transformaciones, todavía un poco afectada por los recuerdos de aquel trágico día.

Se levanto, cogió el libro y comenzó a leer:

-"El vidrio que se desvaneció".


	4. El vidrio que se desvaneció

-Esto me suena a magia accidental.-susurro Remus, aunque todos lo ignoraron.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años** **desde el día en que los Dursley se** **despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no** **había cambiado en absoluto.**

-Pues que rollo.

 **El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el** **número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi** **exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas** **noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de** **la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una** **gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de** **diferentes colores,**

-¿Los muggles le hacen fotos a pelotas?- preguntó Malfoy.

 **pero Dudley Dursley**

La habitación estallo en risas.

-Eso lo explica todo.

 **ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel** **momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta,** **en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por** **su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

-¿Te dejarían quedarte?¿No?

-Si mama.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento,** **aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el** **primer ruido del día.**

— **¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-Que arpía.

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.**

 **— ¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo.**

-¡Que ya se levanta!- exclamó Neville, sorprendiendo a todos, porque había estado en silencio todo el rato.

 **Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar** **el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

-¡Se acuerda de mi moto!

 **Tenía la** **curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.**

 **Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

— **Casi —respondió Harry**

— **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se** **queme.**

-¡Ay dios!- exclamo la señora Weasley- Podría haberse hecho daño, solo tiene diez años.

 **Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

 **Harry gimió.**

 **— ¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

— **Nada, nada...**

 **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Harry se levantó** **lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y,** **después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso.**

-¿Como puedes hacer eso?- murmuro Ron aterrorizado, le tenía pavor a las arañas.

 **Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,** **porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde** **dormía.**

-¡DORMÍAS EN LA ALACENA!- chillaron todos.

Harry no sabía que contestar así que le pidió a su profesora que continuase leyendo, esta lo hizo a regañadientes.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi** **cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el** **ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de** **carreras.**

-¿Para que quiere tu primo una bicicleta, odia hace ejercicio?- le preguntó Regina.

 **La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio** **para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio,**

Las risas no se hicieron de esperar.

 **excepto si** **conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,** **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy** **rápido.**

 **Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había** **sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

-Todos los Potter lo son.

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de** **lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y** **su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.**

-¡No te compraban ropa!

 **Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.** **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre** **pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había** **pegado en la nariz**.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella** **pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago**.

-¿Te gustaba tu cicatriz?

-Entonces si, tenía diez años, no sabía lo que significaba.

 **La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

— **En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no** **hagas preguntas.**

 **«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.**

 **— ¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-Es un Potter, es imposible que se peinen. dijo Sirius como si fuese obvio.

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que** **Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al** **resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía** **creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

-Mi madre también intentaba cortarme el pelo, pero no funcionaba.- dijo James.- Al final acepto que era imposible solucionar eso.

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre.** **Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello,** **ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza** **gorda.**

-Pero que bellezón.- dijeron Mary, Regina y Ginny a coro.

 **Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

-¿Desde cuando tu eres tan divertido, Harry?- preguntaron los gemelos entre risas.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque** **había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

— **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-¿Se queja por tener treinta y seis regalos?- pregunto Draco, para sorpresa de todos.

-¿¡Que!? Mis padres nunca me han hecho treinta y seis regalos, no me miman tanto.- dijo el Slytherin al notar las miradas de sus compañeros sobre el.

Aquello sorprendió a todos los que lo conocían.

— **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande** **de mamá y papá.**

— **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.**

 **Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el** **beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

-Chico listo.- dijo Mary.

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:**

— **Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece,** **pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?**

-Y aun encima le consienten el capricho.- exclamo la señora Weasley indignada.

 **Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.**

 **—Entonces tendré treinta y... treinta y...**

-¡No sabe ni hace una suma!- chillaron McGonagall, Remus y Hermione.

— **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

— **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más** **cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

 **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.**

— **El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo,**

 **Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.**

-¡Menudos padres¡- refunfuñó la señora Weasley.

 **En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío** **Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la** **filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un** **vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió,** **enfadada y preocupada a la vez.**

— **Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No** **puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.**

 **La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada** **año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el** **día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se** **quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía** **soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de** **todos los gatos que había tenido.**

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si** **él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la** **señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que** **ver otra vez a _Tibbles_ , _Snowy_ , el _Señor Paws_ o _Tufty_. **

-No quiero ser mala Harry.- dijo Regina.- Pero eso es muy deprimente.

El aludido solo asintió apesadumbrado.

— **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

— **No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no** **estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos,** **algo así como un gusano.**

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

— **Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

— **Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en** **la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley** **Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

-¡No va a quemar la casa!- exclamo Regina.

— **No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.**

-¡Ay no, pienso como Harry!- chillo la chica, fingiendo horror.

— **Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y** **dejarlo en el coche...**

-¡Que no es un animal!

— **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

-¡Se preocupa mas por el coche que por su sobrino!- exclamaron los merodeadores, cada vez mas ofendido.

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba** **de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa** **que quisiera.**

-Que asco de niño.- dijo Mary.

— **Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial** — **exclamó, abrazándolo.**

-Eso, encima anímale.

 **— ¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —Exclamó Dudley entre fingidos** **sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los** **brazos de su madre.**

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

 **— ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento** **más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un** **chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley le pegaba.**

 **Dudley suspendió su fingido** **llanto de inmediato.**

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la** **parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico** **por primera vez en su vida.**

 **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero** **antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

— **Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy** **avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta** **la Navidad.**

-¡No puede hacer eso!- exclamo Neville

— **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

-Fijo que acaba metiéndose en un lío.

-¡Ey!

 **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.**

-Magia accidental.

 **En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como** **si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape,** **exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz». Dudley se rió** **como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que** **pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas** **remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo** **estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo** **de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

-Que horror.

-Cállate Regina.

 **Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la** **cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como** **un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse** **encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo** **de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando,** **tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles** **que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer** **(como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los** **grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento** **lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-Vale que eres flacucho, pero no tanto como para que te levante el viento.

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y** **Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la** **señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.**

 **Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de** **muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus** **temas favoritos.**

-Me parece que le gusta quejarse un poco de Harry.

-No lo habíamos notado ni nada.

 **Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

-¿Que tenemos de malo los motoristas?- dijo Sirius como un niño pequeño.

-Nada Sirius- le contesto Mary, un poco harta.

— **... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los** **adelantaba.**

— **Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba** **volando.**

-Mal movimiento Potter.

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el** **asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-¡LA MIA SI!

-¡Sirius, no grites!

-Perdona cielo.

-¡No me llames cielo!

-Vale cariño.

-¡Ni cariño!

-Esta bien... amorcito.

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

 **—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

-¡Hay dios Harry, tos comparaciones son geniales!- dijeron los merodeadores entre risas.

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar** **su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y** **cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande,** **tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno** **para durar.**

Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.

-No me gustan los reptiles.

-No seas crio James.- le regaño Lily, sin darse cuenta de que Harry se retorcia nervioso.

¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres cuando descubriesen que hablaba parsel?

 **Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había** **vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

 **Dudley** **y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que** **estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía** n **haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero** **en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de** **su piel.**

— **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

— **Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

 **Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.**

— **Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

 **Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera** **estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía,** **salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que** **tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

-¿Te estas comparando con una serpiente?- pregunto Regulus.

Harry se encogió de hombros pero no contestó.

 **De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta,** **muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de** **Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

-Eso es imposible, las serpientes no tienen parpados.

-Pues esa si, Herms.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y** **también le guiñó un ojo.** **La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos** **hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

— **Me pasa esto constantemente.**

— **Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la** **serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

— **A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry**

 **La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.** **Harry miró con curiosidad.** **«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»**

 **— ¿Era bonito aquello?**

-Mi hijo esta hablando con una serpiente.- murmuro James con la cara muy pálida.

 **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue** **criado en el zoológico».**

— **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

 **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry** **los hizo saltar.**

 **— ¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO** **VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

— **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por** **sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.**

-Ouch- murmuraron muchos.

 **Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido** **que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio,** **y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.**

 **Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la** **boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado** **rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en** **la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.** **Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz** **baja y sibilante decía:**

— **Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-¡Hablas parsel!- exclamo Lily.

-Si, pero entonces no lo sabía, no lo descubrí hasta segundo curso.

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

— **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía** **Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse.** **Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe** **juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon,** **Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había** **intentado estrangularlo.**

 **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

— **Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.**

— **Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en** **una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.**

-¡COMO QUE NO HAY COMIDA!- chillaron indignados.

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde** **podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron.**

 **Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su** **alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el** **de una quemadura en su frente.**

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas.** **Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.**

 **Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente** **desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

-Probablemente se apareciesen.

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba** **a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le** **gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-Ahora si tienes amigos, un montón de ellos.- le animó Ron, palmeándole la espalda.

Harry solo sonrió y asintió agradecido.

-¿Que les parece si leemos uno o dos capítulos mas y después comemos?

Todo el mundo asintió de acuerdo, especialmente Sirius y Ron.


	5. Las cartas de nadie

-¿Quien quiere leer ahora?

-Yo lo haré. profesora.- dijo Remus- El capitulo se titula "Las cartas de nadie"

 **La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.**

-¿Por qué le compran tantos regalos si los rompe?- preguntó Neville.

-Porque es un niño mimado.- le contesto Ginny.

 **Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

-Una lógica aplastante.- dijo Charlie con un tono muy serio, aunque conteniendo la risa.

 **Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza: en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo.**

-Claro que no, iras a Howarts.- dijeron su padre y su padrino a coro.

 **Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona. Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido.**

- **Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día** - **dijo a Harry-. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?**

- **No, gracias -respondió Harry-. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. -Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho.**

-Oh Harry, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- dijo Regina fingiendo llorar.- Eres todo un merodeador.

James y Sirius sonrieron orgullosos, sus hijos serían los próximos merodeadores.

 **Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años.**

Remus puso cara de horror, pero continuó leyendo antes de que sus amigos pudiesen burlarse de el.

 **Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano. También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.**

Nadie pudo contener las risas, que tardaron un par de minutos en sofocarse.

 **Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida.**

 **Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido. Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse.**

Todo el mundo volvió a reír.

-Ya vasta.- ordenó McGonagall.- Señor Lupin continúe.

 **A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris.**

- **¿Qué es eso? -preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo.**

- **Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio -dijo.**

 **Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente.**

-¿Tiene que estar mojado?- pregunto James.

- **Oh -comentó-. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado.**

Todos se rieron por el parecido entre padre e hijo.

- **No seas estúpido -dijo con ira tía Petunia-. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás.**

-Dudo mucho eso.- murmuró Bill.

 **Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo.**

-Harry, cada vez que te sientas mal por eso solo tienes que pensar en la túnica de gala de Ron.- dijo Regina y todos los que habían visto la túnica se echaron a reír.

-¡Cállate!- exclamó el aludido.

 **Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo.**

- **Trae la correspondencia, Dudley -dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

-¡Oh Merlín, oh Merlin, es el fin del mundo!- se pusieron a chillar los bromistas.

- **Que vaya Harry**

- **Trae las cartas, Harry.**

-Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

- **Que lo haga Dudley.**

- **Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

 **Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

-La carta de Howads

 **Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes.**

 **Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.**

 ** _Señor H. Potter_**

 ** _Alacena Debajo de la Escalera_**

 ** _Privet Drive, 4_**

 ** _Little Whinging_**

 ** _Surrey_**

 **El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello.**

 **Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

- **¡Date prisa, chico! - Exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina-. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? -Se rió de su propio chiste.**

-Que chiste mas malo.

 **Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta.**

-Debiste abrirla en el recibidor.

 **Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo. Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

 **-Marge está enferma -informó a tía Petunia-. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado.**

 **\- ¡Papá! -dijo de pronto Dudley-. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo!**

 **Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano.**

- **¡Es mía! -dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla.**

- **¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? -dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca.**

 **\- ¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! -bufó.**

-Que exagerado.

 **Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

- **¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

 **Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting.**

 **-Quiero leer esa carta -dijo a gritos.**

- **Yo soy quien quiere leerla -dijo Harry con rabia-. Es mía.**

- **Fuera de aquí, los dos -graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. Harry no se movió.**

- **¡QUIERO MI CARTA! -gritó.**

-Vaya carácter.

- **¡Déjame verla! -exigió Dudley**

- **¡FUERA! -gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura.**

 **Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo.**

- **Vernon -decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa-, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?**

- **Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos -murmuró tío Vernon, agitado.**

-Que paranoico.

- **Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

 **Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

- **No -dijo finalmente-. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada...**

- **Pero...**

- **¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?**

 **Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena.**

- **¿Dónde está mi carta? -dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta-. ¿Quién me escribió?**

- **Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error -dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante-. La quemé.**

-Harry no es tonto, no se creerá eso.

- **No era un error -dijo Harry enfadado-. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre.**

- **¡SILENCIO! -gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor.**

 **-Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley.**

-¡Tenían otro dormitorio y dormías en la alacena!

- **¿Por qué? -dijo Harry**

- **¡No hagas preguntas! -exclamó-. Lleva tus cosas arriba ahora mismo.**

 **La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél.**

 **En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino,**

-Ouch.- susurro Sirius.

 **y** **en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado.**

-Que sorpresa.- dijo Mary, sarcástica.

 **Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre.**

- **No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo...**

 **Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella.**

 **A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación.**

 **Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo.**

-Si, eso hubiese sido inteligente.

 **Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó.**

- **¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4...**

 **Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello.**

 **Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración.**

 **-Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio -dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear-. Y Dudley... Vete... Vete de aquí. Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación.**

 **Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo?**

 **Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan.**

-Oh no, eso no es bueno.- murmuro Hermione.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Lily preocupada.

-Los planes de Harry nunca salen bien.

-¡Ei! Eso no es cierto.- exclamo el aludido.

-Es la pura verdad, lo tuyo es mas bien improvisar.

 **El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas.**

 **El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta.**

- **¡AAAUUUGGG!**

 **Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo!**

-Fijo que es su tío.- le susurro Regina a Hermione.

 **Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío.**

-Ves, te lo dije.

 **Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té.**

 **Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde.**

- **Quiero... -comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos.**

 **Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón.**

- **¿Te das cuenta? -explicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos. Si nop ueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo.**

- **No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon.**

- **Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo -dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar.**

-Y menos mal.

 **El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo.**

 **Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir. Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido.**

-Ese hombre empieza ha preocuparme.

 **El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse.**

-¿Es que hasta ese momento estaban controladas?- preguntó Ginny.

 **Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana del salón. Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora.**

 **-¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? -preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro.**

 **La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

- **No hay correo los domingos -les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico-. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas...**

-Pobre iluso.

 **Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

-¡CÓGELA DEL SUELO!- chillaron todos.

- **¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

 **Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.**

- **Ya está -dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote-. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

-Es definitivo, esta loco.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

 **Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado, que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo. Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa.**

-Tienes que estar bromeando.-Si que lo hizo.

 **Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario.**

- **Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... -murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía.**

 **No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador.**

 **Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber... Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno copos de trigo, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa.**

 **-Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:**

 ** _Señor H. Potter_**

 ** _Habitación 17_**

 ** _Hotel Railview_**

 ** _Cokeworth_**

 **Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada.**

- **Yo las recogeré -dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.**

- **¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? -sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

- **Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? -preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde.**

-La primera cosa inteligente que dice ese chico.

 **Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido. Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

- **Es lunes -dijo a su madre-. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor.**

 **Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

 **Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días.**

 **Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado.**

- **¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! -dijo-. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera!**

 **Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

- **¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! -anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo-. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote!**

-¡Va ha llevar a dos niños a una cabaña en medio del mar durante una tormenta¡

 **Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea.**

- **Ya he conseguido algo de comida -dijo tío Vernon-. ¡Así que todos a bordo!**

 **En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa. El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones.**

-Que horror de cumpleaños vas a pasar.

-¡Regina!

 **La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno.**

-¡Eso no es una comida para nadie y mucho menos para un niño en crecimiento!- exclamo horrorizada la señora Weasley.

 **Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo.**

- **Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? -dijo alegremente.**

 **Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba.**

-¿Como va ha alegrarte eso?

 **Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Lily, Molly, Mary y la profesora McGonagall pusieron cara de horror y se prepararon para protestar e insultar a los Dusley, pero Harry no les dio la oportunidad y le pidió a Remus que continuase leyendo.

 **La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

 **Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas.**

 **Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo**

-Ohhh, Harry, que orgullosa estoy de ti- dijo Regina entre llantos fingidos.

 **... tres... dos... uno...BUM.**

Todo el mundo salto del susto.

-¿¡Pero por que gritas!?- le chillaron todos al hombre lobo

-Lo pone en el libro- dijo como si fuese obvio.

 **Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando.**

-Ha acabado.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Así?- preguntó Lily al borde de un colapso.

-Bueno, tenía pensado pedir el almuerzo tras este capitulo, pero estoy seguro de no estarían muy conformes con ello, así que ¿que les parecería leer un ultimo capitulo antes de la comida?

Todos estaban conformes así que Remus le paso el libro a Regulus.-"El guardián de las llaves"-leyó el muchacho.


	6. El guardián de las llaves

**BUM.**

Todos se asustaron por el repentino grito de Regulus, que habitualmente era un muchacho tranquilo, Neville estuvo apunto de caerse del sofá.

 **Llamaron otra vez.**

 **Dudley se despertó bruscamente.** **-** **¿Dónde está el cañón?** **-** **preguntó estúpidamente.**

-Que tonto es ese chico.- murmuro Ginny.

 **Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado.**

-¡ESTA USANDO UN ARMA CON NIÑOS PRESENTES!- chillaron Lily y Mary al mismo tiempo

-¿Que es un arma?-preguntaron los sangre pura.

-Algo que los muggles usan para herir o matar.- contestó Lily.

 **-** **¿Quién está ahí?** **-** **gritó-. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

 **Hubo una pausa. Luego... ¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

-¡Quieres dejar de gritar!- le riño Sirius.

 **La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral.**

-Eso si que es una entrada espectacular.

 **Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera.**

-¡HAGRID!- chillaron los merodeadores.

 **El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos.**

 **-** **Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil... -Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo.** **-** **Levántate, bola de grasa** **-** **dijo el desconocido.**

-¡Así se hace Hagrid!- gritaron los Weasley (hijos) y Regina.

 **-** **¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry!** **-** **dijo el gigante. Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo, y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

 **-** **La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura** **-** **dijo el gigante** **-** **. Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre.**

-Uno- dijo Ron

-¿Que?- pregunto Mary, sorprendida.

-Esa es la primera vez que le dicen eso a Harry- contesto el pelirrojo.- Voy a contarlas.

-¿Te pasa mucho?- le pregunto James a su hijo.

-Bastante, ya me e acostumbrado.

 **Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.** **-** **¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor!** **-** **dijo** **-** **. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada!** **-** **Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero** **-** **dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

-Menos mal- susurro Lily, aliviada.

 **Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón.** **-** **De todos modos, Harry** **-** **dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley** **-** **, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor. Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde.**

-¡Pastel!- exclamaron todos los Black, también Regulus que escondió la cara tras el libro para ocultar lo roja que se le había puesto la cara.

 **Gracias Hagrid- dijeron Lily y Harry. Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo:** **-** **¿Quién es usted?**

-¡Harry!

-Perdón.

 **-** **Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts.**

 **Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry**

 **-** **¿Qué tal ese té, entonces?** **-** **Dijo, frotándose las manos** **-** **. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

 **S** **us ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente.**

La profesora McGonagall soltó una exclamación.

-Tendré que hablar con Hagrid sobre eso de usar magia.

-Oh, Minerva, no seas exagerada. Ha sido una vez, no pasa nada.- la tranquilizó Dumbledore.

 **El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante:** **-** **No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

-Como si lo necesitase.

 **El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.** **-** **Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe. Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:** **-** **Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

 **El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.** **-** **Llámame Hagrid** **-** **contesto** **-** **. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

 **-** **Pues... yo no...** **-** **dijo Harry**

-Hagrid va ha enfadarse.- canturrearon a coro los gemelos.

 **Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

 **-** **Lo lamento** **-** **dijo rápidamente Harry**

 **-** **¿Lo lamento?** **-** **preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras** **-** **¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

 **-** **¿El qué?** **-** **preguntó Harry**

 **-** **¿EL QUÉ?** **-** **Bramó Hagrid** **-** **. ¡Espera un segundo!**

 **Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

 **-** **¿Me van a decir** **-** **rugió a los Dursley** **-** **que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

-Eso es un poco ofensivo.

 **Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

 **-** **Yo sé algunas cosas** **-** **dijo** **-** **. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

 **Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.** **-** **Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

 **-** **¿Qué mundo?**

 **Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.** **-** **¡DURSLEY!** **-** **bramó.**

 **Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como** _ **mimblewimble**_ **.**

 **Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.** **-** **Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre** **-** **dijo** **-** **. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

 **-** **¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

 **-** **No sabías... no sabías...** **-** **Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro** **-** **. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran?** **-** **dijo por último.**

 **De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz** **-** **¡Deténgase!** **-** **ordenó-. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!**

 **Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.** **-** **¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

 **-** **¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado?** **-** **dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

 **-** **¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO!** **-** **rugió tío Vernon aterrado. Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

 **-** **Voy a romperles la cabeza** **-** **dijo Hagrid** **-** **. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

-Eso no ha sido demasiado delicado.

 **Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.** **-** **¿Qué soy qué?** **-** **dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

 **-** **Un mago** **-** **respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió-. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

 **Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sacó la carta y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 _ **Director: Albus Dumbledore(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).**_

 _ **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en elColegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**_

 _ **Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**_ ** _Directora adjunta._**

 **Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

 **-** **¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

-Oh, Dios, dime que no le preguntaste eso.- exclamo Regina entre risas.

 **-** **Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo** **-** **dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

 ** _Querido señor Dumbledore:_**

 _ **Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas. El tiempo es horrible.**_

 _ **Espero que usted esté bien.**_

 ** _Hagrid._**

 **Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

 **Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

 **-** **¿Por dónde iba?** **-** **dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

 **-** **Él no irá** **-** **dijo. Hagrid gruñó.**

-Como si pudiese impedirlo.

 **-** **Me gustaría ver a un gran** _ **muggle**_ **como usted deteniéndolo a él** **-** **dijo.**

 **-** **¿Un qué?** **-** **preguntó interesado Harry**

 **-** **Un** _ **muggle**_ **-** **respondió Hagrid** **-** **. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes** _ **muggles**_ **que haya visto.**

 **-** **Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería** **-** **dijo tío Vernon** **-** **. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

 **-** **¿Vosotros lo sabíais?** **-** **preguntó Harry** **-** **. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?**

 **-** **¡Saber!** **-** **chilló de pronto tía Petunia** **-** **. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

Lily tuvo que contener las lagrimas. ¿Cómo podía su hermana pensar eso de ella?

-Tranquila Lils, solo esta celosa.-la consoló Mary.

 **-Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

 **Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

-Arpía- gruño Mary.

 **-** **Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

 **Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

 **-** **¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

 **-** **¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE?** **-** **rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón** **-** **. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo!**

 **-** **Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?** **-** **preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

 **La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

 **-** **Nunca habría esperado algo así** **-** **dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado** **-** **. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

 **Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

 **-** **Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

 **Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

 **-** **Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

 **-** **¿Quién?**

 **-** **Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

 **-** **¿Por qué no?**

 **-** **Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

 **Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

-El temor a un nombre solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado.- murmuró Regina.

-¡Te acuerdas!

-Aunque no te lo creas, acostumbro a escucharte, Herms.

 **-** **¿Quiere escribirlo?** **-** **sugirió Harry.**

 **-** **No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort.** **-** **Hagrid se estremeció** **-** **. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible.** **Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien -tú- sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

 **»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterios por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte...Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

 **»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio.** **Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

 **De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta.**

No fue el único que tuvo que sacar un pañuelo, todos los que conocían a James y Lily tuvieron que contener las lagrimas.

 **-** **Lo siento** **-** **dijo** **-** **. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

 **»Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

Molly soltó un sollozo y sus hijos corrieron a consolarla.

 **y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

 **Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

 **Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

 **-** **Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente...**

 **-** **Tonterías** **-** **dijo tío Vernon.**

 **Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí.**

 **Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

 **-** **Ahora escucha esto, chico** **-** **gruñó-: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres...Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

 **Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

 **-** **Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

 **Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

 **-** **Así está mejor** **-** **dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

 **Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

 **-** **Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe?**

 **-** **Buena pregunta, Harry. Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

 **»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

 **»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes.** **Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

 **Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación.**

-Que negativo eres.

 **¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena? Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

-Solo te faltaba practica.

 **-** **Hagrid** **-** **dijo con calma** **-** **, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago.**

 **Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rio entre dientes.**

 **-** **No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

 **Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

 **Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

 **-** **¿Te das cuenta?** **-** **dijo Hagrid** **-** **. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

 **Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

 **-** **¿No le hemos dicho que no irá?** **-** **dijo con desagrado** **-** **. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewally nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

 **-** **Si él quiere ir, un gran** _ **muggle**_ **como usted no lo detendrá** **-** **gruñó Hagrid** **-** **. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

 **-** **¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE** **ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA!** **-** **gritó tío Vernon.**

-Mal movimiento.- murmuraron los merodeadores.

 **Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza.**

 **-** **¡NUNCA...** **-** **bramó- INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA!**

 **Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, algunos incluso se cayeron de los sofás.

 **Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

 **-** **No debería enfadarme** **-** **dijo con pesar** **-** **, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

Los que ya se habían recompuesto después de su anterior ataque de risas vivieron a retorcerse por el suelo.

 **Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

 **-** **Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts** **-** **dijo** **-** **Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

 **-** **¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia?** **-** **preguntó Harry.**

 **-** **Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron.**

-Sin razón.- dijo Harry mientras sus amigos asentían.

 **En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

-Si que lo es.

 **-** **¿Por qué lo expulsaron?**

 **-** **Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana** **-** **dijo Hagrid en voz alta** **-** **Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

 **Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

 **-** **Puedes taparte con esto** **-** **dijo** **-** **. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

Todo el mundo volvió a reír.

-Bueno, bueno, silencio por favor. Ahora procederemos a tomar el almuerzo- anunció el director.- Si no hay inconvenientes, claro.

-¡COMIDA!- chillo Sirius, respondiendo por todos.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada mas apareció una mesa con sillas para todos y sobre ella una pequeña criatura de enormes ojos verdes y orejas de murciélago.

-¡Dobby!


	7. Un almuerzo en familia

-¡Harry Potter!-chillo el pequeño elfo domestico y corrió a abrazar al chico.

-¿Que haces aqui Dobby?

-Dobby esta aquí para ayudar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos, señor. Una misteriosa carta apareció ante Dobby pidiéndole que ayudase al señor Harry Potter y Dobby acepto.

-Tu eres el elfo que nos va ha traer las comidas, ¿no?- pregunta Regina, distrayendo la atención del elfo. Este, al ver a todos sus otros amigos, corrió a abrazarlos.

Muchas personas parecían confusas por la relación de Harry y sus amigos con el elfo. Los Malfoy parecían un poco incomodos ante la presencia de su antiguo sirviente, pero no dijeron nada.

Después de los abrazos y las explicaciones el elfo chasqueo los dedos y sobre la mesa de comedor aparecieron toda clase de manjares.

-Hasta pronto señor Harry Potter.

-Adiós, Dobby.

Y con un segundo chasqueo de dedos el elfo desapareció.

-Bueno- interrumpió el director- Ahora todos a comer.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a servirse. Los Malfoy y Nott parecían increíblemente incomodos ante el ambiente relajado de el resto de los presentes, que se sentían como en casa.

James estaba acosando a Harry, preguntándole continuamente sobre Quiddich y sus posibles novias (en especial cierta pelirroja), mientras Lily se preocupaba mas por sus notas o que no se metiese en líos.

Regina se había sentado con sus padres, Hermione y Régulus, aunque este ultimo estaba bastante callado. Sirius también parecía muy interesado en el Quiddich, aunque no tanto en los novios, y tanto el como Mary parecieron muy contentos al descubrir que no había heredado la obsesión por la pureza de la sangre y que su mejor amiga fuese hija de Muggles.

Remus y Snape charlaron tranquilamente con los profesores, aunque evitaron hablar el uno con el otro.

Pronto habían devorado todos los alimentos sobre la mesa y se habían sentado en los sofás, algunos con tazas de té, para continuar con la lectura.

-¿Quien desea leer ahora?- pregunto Dumbledore- Que le parece hacerlo usted, señor Nott.

Aquello parecía ser lo ultimo que quería hacer el chico, que habitualmente prefería pasar desapercibido, pero aun así se levantó y cogió el libro.

-"El callejón Diagón"


	8. El callejón Diagón

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.«Ha sido un sueño -se dijo con firmeza-. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

-Que pesimismo.

 **Se produjo un súbito golpeteo. «Y ésa es tía Petunia llamando a la puerta», pensó Harry con el corazón abrumado. Pero todavía no abrió los ojos. Había sido un sueño tan bonito...Toc. Toc. Toc.**

-No ha sido un sueño Harry.

-¡Ya lo se!

 **-Está bien -rezongó Harry-. Ya me levanto.**

 **Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico. Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior. Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

 **-No hagas eso.**

-Quieres que le pagues el periódico.

 **Harry trató de apartar a la lechuza, pero ésta cerró el pico amenazadoramente y continuó atacando el abrigo.**

 **\- ¡Hagrid! -dijo Harry en voz alta-. Aquí hay una lechuza...**

 **-Págala -gruñó Hagrid desde el sofá.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Quiere que le pagues por traer el periódico. Busca en los bolsillos.**

 **El abrigo de Hagrid parecía hecho de bolsillos, con contenidos de todo tipo: manojos de llaves, proyectiles de metal, bombones de menta, saquitos de té...**

-Es casi imposible encontrar algo en ese abrigo- comentó Ron.

 **Finalmente Harry sacó un puñado de monedas de aspecto extraño.**

 **-Dale cinco** _ **knuts**_ **\- dijo soñoliento Hagrid.**

-No va ha saber que son.

 **-** _ **¿Knuts?**_

 **-Esas pequeñas de bronce.**

 **Harry contó las cinco monedas y la lechuza extendió la pata, para que Harry pudiera meter las monedas en una bolsita de cuero que llevaba atada. Y salió volando por la ventana abierta.**

 **Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

 **-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer**

 **hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio. Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de pincharse.**

-¿Por que tontería te estas preocupando esta vez?- le preguntó Regina.

-Tenía once años- se quejó el muchacho.

 **-Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

 **\- ¿Sí? -dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

 **-Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.**

-¡Pero si los Potter son una de las familias mas ricas del mundo mágico!- exclamo Nott, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿¡Pero si sabe hablar!?- bromeo Regina, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase y continuase leyendo rápidamente.- Creo que es la primera vez que le escucho en cinco años.

 **-No te preocupes por eso -dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la cabeza-. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

 **-Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

-¿Como iban a guardar el dinero en la casa?

 **\- ¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

 **\- ¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

-¡Por supuesto!

 **-Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.**

-Los gnomos me dan miedo.- murmuro Neville.

 **Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

 **\- ¿Gnomos? Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.**

-¡Hay, Hagrid, Hagrid!- murmuro uno de los gemelos- Cuando aprenderás a no decir esas cosas delante de Harry.

 **-Hagrid se irguió con orgullo-. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

 **Harry siguió a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. El cielo estaba ya claro y el mar brillaba a la luz del sol. El bote que tío Vernon había alquilado todavía estaba allí, con el fondo lleno de agua después de la tormenta.**

 **\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -preguntó Harry; mirando alrededor, buscando otro bote.**

 **-Volando -dijo Hagrid.**

Todo el mundo se echo a reír al imaginar a Hagrid volando.

 **\- ¿Volando?**

 **-Sí... pero vamos a regresar en esto. No debo utilizar la magia, ahora que ya te encontré.**

 **Subieron al bote. Harry todavía miraba a Hagrid, tratando de imaginárselo volando.**

 **-Sin embargo, me parece una lástima tener que remar -dijo Hagrid, dirigiendo a Harry una mirada de soslayo-. Si yo... apresuro las cosas un poquito, ¿te importaría no mencionarlo en Hogwarts?**

 **-Por supuesto que no -respondió Harry, deseoso de ver más magia.**

 **Hagrid sacó otra vez el paraguas rosado, dio dos golpes en el borde del bote y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la orilla.**

 **\- ¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? -preguntó Harry.**

 **-Hechizos... encantamientos -dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras hablaba-... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

-Da un poco de miedo.

 **Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico,** _ **El Profeta**_ **. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso , pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

-Ya esta sacando a relucir su curiosidad Potter.

 **-El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre -murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

 **\- ¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? -preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

 **-Por supuesto -respondió Hagrid-. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro, claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge**

-¿¡Fudge es ministro!?- chillaron todos los que venían del pasado.

-¿Quien a sido el loco que a aprobado eso?- exclamo Remus- Pero si es un inepto.

 **consiguió el trabajo. Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

-Menudo ministro.

 **-Pero ¿qué hace un Ministerio de Magia?**

 **-Bueno, su trabajo principal es impedir que los** _ **muggles**_ **sepan que todavía hay brujas y magos por todo el país.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

-Para evitarnos problemas.

 **\- ¿Por qué? Vaya, Harry, todos querrían soluciones mágicas para sus problemas. No, mejor que nos dejen tranquilos.**

 **En aquel momento, el bote dio un leve golpe contra la pared del muelle. Hagrid dobló su periódico y subieron los escalones de piedra hacia la calle.**

 **Los transeúntes miraban mucho a Hagrid, mientras recorrían el pueblecito camino de la estación, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar: Hagrid no sólo era el doble de alto que cualquiera, sino que señalaba cosas totalmente corrientes, como los parquímetros, diciendo en voz alta:**

 **\- ¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos** _ **muggles**_ **inventan, ¿verdad?**

-Que discreto.

 **-Hagrid -dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo-, ¿no dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

 **-Bueno, eso dicen -respondió Hagrid -. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

-¡Igual que a mi!- exclamo Charlie.

-Como si no lo supiésemos.- murmuraron todos sus hermanos.

 **\- ¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

 **-Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos. Habían llegado a la estación.**

 **Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde. Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero** _ **muggle**_ **», como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes. La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

-Aun sigue tejiéndola- murmuró Harry.

 **\- ¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? -preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

 **Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

 **-Bien -dijo Hagrid-. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

 **Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó:**

 **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

 **UNIFORME**

 **Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:**

 **\- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).**

 **\- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario.**

 **\- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).**

 **\- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).**

 **(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)**

 **LIBROS**

 **Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:**

 **-** _ **El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1),**_ **Miranda Goshawk.**

 **-** _ **Una historia de la magia,**_ **Bathilda Bagshot.**

 **-** _ **Teoría mágica,**_ **Adalbert Waffling.**

 **-** _ **Guía de transformación para principiantes,**_ **Emeric Switch.**

 **-** _ **Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos,**_ **Phyllida Spore.**

 **-** _ **Filtros y pociones mágicas,**_ **Arsenius Jigger.**

 **-** _ **Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos,**_ **Newt Scamander.**

 **-** _ **Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección,**_ **Quentin** **Trimble.**

 **RESTO DEL EQUIPO**

 ** _1 varita._**

 ** _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._**

 ** _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._**

 ** _1 telescopio._**

 ** _1 balanza de latón._**

 **Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.**

 **SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.**

-Que norma tan estúpida- murmuraron todos los que jugaban al Quiddich.

 **\- ¿Podemos comprar todo esto en Londres? -se preguntó Harry en voz alta.**

 **-Sí, si sabes dónde ir -respondió Hagrid.**

 **Harry no había estado antes en Londres.**

 **Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el torniquete de entrada al metro y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

 **-No sé cómo los** _ **muggles**_ **se las arreglan sin magia -comentó, mientras subían por una escalera mecánica estropeada que los condujo a una calle llena de tiendas. Hagrid era tan corpulento que separaba fácilmente a la muchedumbre. Lo único que Harry tenía que hacer era mantenerse detrás de él.**

 **Pasaron ante librerías y tiendas de música, ante hamburgueserías y cines, pero en ningún lado parecía que vendieran varitas mágicas. Era una calle normal, llena de gente normal.**

 **¿De verdad habría cantidades de oro de magos enterradas debajo de ellos? ¿Había allí realmente tiendas que vendían libros de hechizos y escobas?**

 **¿No sería una broma pesada preparada por los Dursley?**

-Como si fuesen capaces de ingeniar algo así, no tienen imaginación.

 **Si Harry no hubiera sabido que los Dursley carecían de sentido del humor, podría haberlo pensado. Sin embargo, aunque todo lo que le había dicho Hagrid era increíble, Harry no podía dejar de confiar en él.**

 **-Es aquí -dijo Hagrid deteniéndose-. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar famoso.**

 **Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado, Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.**

-Probablemente fuese cierto.

 **Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar. Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid. Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

 **-¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

 **-No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts -respondió Hagrid, poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

 **-Buen Dios -dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry-. ¿Es éste... puede ser...?**

 **El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

 **-Válgame Dios -susurró el cantinero-. Harry Potter... todo un honor. Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

 **-Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

 **Harry no sabía qué decir.**

 **Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

 **Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante**

 **-Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

 **-Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

 **-Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

 **-Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus Diggle.**

-Si que eres famoso.- dijeron los padres del chico.

 **\- ¡Yo lo he visto antes! -dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su sombrero a causa de la emoción-. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

 **\- ¡Me recuerda! -gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos-. ¿Habéis oído eso? ¡Se acuerda de mí!**

-Que contento se ha puesto.

 **Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo. Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

-Quirrell- gruñó el cuarteto dorado.

 **\- ¡Profesor Quirrell! -dijo Hagrid-. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en Hogwarts.**

 **-P-P-Potter -tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry-. N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte.**

-¿Que le pasa?- preguntó Sirius.

-Que esta loco.

 **\- ¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

 **-D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras -murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si no quisiera pensar en ello-. N-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter?**

 **-Soltó una risa nerviosa-. Estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. -Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

-¡Como va ha enseñar sobre algo que le asusta!- exclamaron indignadas las madres presentes.

-Debí haberle echado mucho antes de todo esto- murmuró apesadumbrado el director.

 **Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry.**

 **Éste tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

 **-Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

 **Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.**

 **Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry.**

 **-Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

-¿Por que será?- dijo Regina, sarcástica.

 **\- ¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

 **-Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura... Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

 **¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

 **-Tres arriba... dos horizontales... -murmuraba-. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

 **Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas. El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

 **-Bienvenido -dijo Hagrid- al callejón Diagon**

 **Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse. El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más cercana. «Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

 **-Sí, vas a necesitar uno -dijo Hagrid- pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero.**

 **Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más.**

-A todos los hijos de muggles nos pasa lo mismo.-dijo Hermione, recordando con cariño su primera visita al callejón.

-No solo a los hijos de muggles.- le dijo Ron.- En el callejón Diagon siempre hay algo nuevo que ver.

 **Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete** _ **sickles**_ **la onza, están locos...».**

-Menudo robo.- gruño Molly.

 **Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Mirad -oyó Harry que decía uno-, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**

-¡Han fabricado una Nimbus 2000!- chillaron Sirius, James y Regulus, mientras los fanáticos del Quidditch del presente sonreían con suficiencia.

-Tienes que conseguir una.- le chilló James a su hijo.

-Lo hice, pero se rompió en mi tercer año.- contestó el un poco triste.

 **Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

 **-Gringotts -dijo Hagrid.**

 **Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

 **-Sí, eso es un gnomo -dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos.**

 **Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

 ** _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_**

 ** _Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_**

 ** _Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,_**

 ** _Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_**

 ** _Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_**

 ** _Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_**

 ** _Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_**

 ** _De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._**

-Eso da miedo.

 **-Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí -dijo Hagrid.**

 **Dos gnomos los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

 **-Buenos días -dijo Hagrid a un gnomo desocupado-. Hemos venido a sacar**

 **algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

 **\- ¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

 **-La tengo por aquí -dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del gnomo.**

-Eso no va ha gustarle.

 **Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al gnomo que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

 **-Aquí está -dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

 **El gnomo la examinó de cerca.**

 **-Parece estar todo en orden.**

 **-Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore -dijo Hagrid, dándose** i **mportancia-. Es sobre lo-que-usted-sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

-¡NOOOO!-chillaron los amigos de Harry.-No puedes decir algo así delante de Harry sin esperar que se ponga a curiosear.

 **El gnomo leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

 **-Muy bien -dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid-. Voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

 **Griphook era otro gnomo. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

 **\- ¿Qué es lo-que-usted-sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? -preguntó Harry.**

-¡Ves!

 **-No te lo puedo decir -dijo misteriosamente Hagrid-. Es algo muy secreto. Un asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió**

 **Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles.**

 **Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible.**

-¡Yo también intente recordarlo!- exclamo Lily.

 **El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía. A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos.**

 **En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

 **-Nunca lo he sabido -gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro-. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

-¿A quien se le ocurre preguntar algo así en ese momento?- exclamo Regina.

 **-Las estalagmitas tienen una eme -dijo Hagrid-. Y no me hagas preguntas ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

-Buena respuesta.

 **Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas. Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió.Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños** _ **knuts**_ **de bronce.**

 **-Todo tuyo -dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

 **Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

-Como si pudiesen.

 **¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les costaba mantener a Harry? Y durante todo aquel tiempo, una pequeña fortuna enterrada debajo de Londres le pertenecía. Hagrid ayudó a Harry a poner una cantidad en una bolsa.**

 **-Las de oro son galeones -explicó-. Diecisiete** _ **sickles**_ **de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve** _ **knuts**_ **equivalen a un** _ **sickle**_ **, es muy fácil.**

-Facilisimo.- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Super fácil.- corroboró el otro.

 **Bueno, esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. -Se volvió hacia , por favor, la cámara** **setecientos trece. ¿Y podemos ir un poco más despacio?**

-Una sola velocidad.- dijeron todos los bromistas a coro.

 **-Una sola velocidad -contestó Griphook.**

 **Fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad.**

-Pues parece que hay mas de una velocidad.- murmuro Mary.

 **El aire se volvió cada vez más frío, mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, cogiéndolo del cuello. La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

-Es de alta seguridad, en mi familia hay unas cuantas.- explicó Sirius.

 **-Un paso atrás -dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció-. Si alguien que no sea un gnomo de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado -añadió.**

 **\- ¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro?** **-quiso saber Harry.**

 **-Más o menos cada diez años -dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

Muchos tuvieron que contener un estremecimiento, los gnomos eran aterradores y disfrutaban haciendo sentir incomoda a la gente.

 **Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxim aseguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.**

Todos se echaron un poco hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

 **Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo.**

-Todo este misterio por... ¿eso? -murmuro James, extrañado.

Lo que James no noto fue la sonrisa que tenían Harry y sus amigos, ellos ya sabían que había en el paquete.

 **Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.**

 **-Vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el** **camino; será mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada -dijo Hagrid.**

-Pobre Hagrid.

 **Después de la veloz trayectoria, salieron parpadeando a la luz del sol, fuera de Gringotts. Harry no sabía adónde ir primero con su bolsa llena de dinero. No necesitaba saber cuántos galeones había en una libra, para darse cuenta de que tenía más dinero que nunca, más dinero incluso que el que Dudley tendría jamás.**

-Mucho mas.

 **-Tendrías que comprarte el uniforme -dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones»**

Draco se puso pálido, mucho mas de lo normal, sus padres, que estaban sentados junto a el, se dieron cuenta y lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Estas bien, Draco?- le pregunto su madre, preocupada.

-Eh... si.-murmuro el.- Ehm, Potter.

-¿Que?

-Lo siento, por todo lo que dije.- murmura muy sonrojado.- Y todo lo que te hice.

-Tranquilo, es agua pasada.- le aseguro el chico.- Pero por favor, deja de llamar "sangre sucia" a los hijos de muggles.

-Por supuesto.

 **-. Oye, Harry; ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts. -Todavía parecía mareado, así que Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso. Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.**

 **\- ¿Hogwarts, guapo? -dijo, cuando Harry empezó a hablar-. Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.**

 **En el fondo de la tienda, un niño de rostro pálido y puntiagudo estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado.**

 **-Hola -dijo el muchacho-. ¿También Hogwarts?**

 **-Sí -respondió Harry.**

 **-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras**

-Una gran descripción.- murmuró Nott.

-¡Cállate, Theo!

-¡Pero si es verdad!

 **-. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

 **Harry recordaba a Dudley**

Malfoy parecía horrorizado por la comparación peor no dijo nada.

 **\- ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? -continuó el muchacho.**

 **-No -dijo Harry.**

 **\- ¿Juegas al menos al** _ **quidditch**_ **?**

 **-No -dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el** _ **quidditch**_ **.**

-¡NOOOOOOO!- chillaron James y Sirius.

-¿¡Como no puedes saber lo que es el Quidditch!?

-Me criaron los Dursley, el Quidditch no se juega en el mundo muggle.

 **-Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

 **-No-dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

 **-Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

 **-Mmm -contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

 **\- ¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! -dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

 **-Ése es Hagrid -dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía-. Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

 **-Oh -dijo el muchacho-, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

 **-Es el guardabosque -dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

 **-Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

-Lo siento.- murmuro.

 **-Yo creo que es estupendo -dijo Harry con frialdad.**

 **-¿Eso crees? -preguntó el chico en tono burlón-. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo? ¿Dónde están tus padres?**

 **-Están muertos -respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese tema con él.**

 **-Oh, lo siento -dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara-. Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no?**

 **-Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres**

 **-Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

 **Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

 **-Ya está listo lo tuyo, guapo.**

 **Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

 **-Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo -dijo el muchacho.**

 **Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

-Tengo hambreee...- gimoteo Sirius.

-¡Acabamos de comer!

 **\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hagrid.**

 **-Nada -mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

 **Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

 **-Hagrid, ¿qué es el** _ **quidditch**_ **?**

 **-Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el** _ **quidditch**_ **!**

 **-No me hagas sentir peor -dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

 **-... y dijo que la gente de familia de** _ **muggles**_ **no deberían poder ir...**

 **-Tú no eres de una familia** _ **muggle**_ **. Si hubiera sabido quién eres...**

 **Él ha crecido conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de** _ **muggles**_ **. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la hermana que tuvo!**

 **-Entonces ¿qué es el** _ **quidditch**_ **?**

 **-Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo** _ **muggle**_ **, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.**

-¡Pero si es muy fácil!

 **\- ¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

 **-Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles, pero...**

 **-Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff -dijo Harry desanimado.**

 **-Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin -dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre-. Las brujas y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin. Quien-tú-sabes fue uno.**

 **\- ¿Vol... perdón... Quien-tú-sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

 **-Hace muchos años-respondió Hagrid.**

 **Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada Flourish y Blotts, en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas.**

 **Hasta Dudley, que nunca leía nada, habría deseado tener alguno de aquellos libros.**

 **Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara** _ **Hechizos y contra hechizos (encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más)**_ **, del profesor Vindictus Viridian.**

 **-Estaba tratando de averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley**

 **-No estoy diciendo que no sea una buena idea, pero no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo** _ **muggle**_ **, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales -dijo Hagrid** **-. Y de todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel.**

 **Hagrid tampoco dejó que Harry comprara un sólido caldero de oro (en la lista decía de peltre) pero consiguieron una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre.**

 **Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido. En el suelo había barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa y botes con hierbas. Raíces secas y polvos brillantes llenaban las paredes, y manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras colgaban del techo.**

 **Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos (cinco** _ **knuts**_ **la cucharada).**

 **Fuera de la droguería, Hagrid miró otra vez la lista de Harry**

 **-Sólo falta la varita... Ah, sí, y todavía no te he buscado un regalo de cumpleaños.**

 **Harry sintió que se ruborizaba.**

 **-No tienes que...**

-No rechistes, lo hará de todas formas.- dijeron a coro los merodeadores.

-Ahora ya lo sé.

 **-Sé que no tengo que hacerlo. Te diré qué será, te compraré un animal. No un sapo, los sapos pasaron de moda hace años, se burlarán...**

Neville se puso un pelín colorado.

 **y no me gustan los gatos, hacen estornudar. Te voy a regalar una lechuza. Todos los chicos quieren tener una lechuza. Son muy útiles, llevan tu correspondencia y todo lo demás.**

 **Veinte minutos más tarde, salieron del Emporio de la Lechuza, que era oscuro y lleno de ojos brillantes, susurros y aleteos. Harry llevaba una gran jaula con una hermosa lechuza blanca, medio dormida, con la cabeza debajo de un ala.**

 **Y no dejó de agradecer el regalo, tartamudeando como el profesor Quirrell.**

 **-Ni lo menciones -dijo Hagrid con aspereza-. No creo que los Dursley te hagan muchos regalos.**

 **Ahora nos queda solamente Ollivander, el único lugar donde venden varitas, y tendrás la mejor. Una varita mágica... Eso era lo que Harry realmente había estado esperando.**

-Es lo que todos esperamos.- le dijo Regina.

 **La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.».**

 **En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda.**

 **Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acababan de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, miró las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Por alguna razón, sintió una comezón en la nuca. El polvo y el silencio parecían hacer que le picara por alguna magia secreta.**

 **-Buenas tardes -dijo una voz amable.**

 **Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.**

-Da un poquito de miedo.

-¿Solo un poquito?

 **-Hola -dijo Harry con torpeza.**

 **-Ah, sí -dijo el hombre-. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.-No era una pregunta-. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

-Se acuerda de eso. - exclamó sorprendida Lily.

 **El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

 **-Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

 **El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz.**

 **Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

 **-Y aquí es donde...**

 **El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo dedo blanco.**

-Solo un poquito de miedo, decíais.- dijo Regina sarcástica.

 **-Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso -dijo amablemente-. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...**

 **Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

 **\- ¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

 **-Así era, sí, señor -dijo Hagrid.**

 **-Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron -dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

 **-Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí -respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies-. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos -añadió con vivacidad.**

 **-Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? -preguntó en tono severo.**

 **-Oh, no, señor -dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

-No, claro que no los utiliza. ¿Cómo iba ha hacer eso Hagrid?- bromearon los gemelos.

 **-Mmm -dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid-. Bueno, ahora, Harry... Déjame ver. -Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas-. ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?**

 **-Eh... bien, soy diestro -respondió Harry.**

 **-Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. -Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.**

 **Mientras medía, dijo-: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

 **De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

 **-Esto ya está -dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo-. Bien, Harry Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala.**

 **Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto)**

-Como todos.

 **la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

 **-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

 **Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

 **-No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio.**

 **Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

 **Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

-Le encantan los clientes difíciles, yo tuve que probar cuarenta y seis y estaba encantado.- dijo Remus.

 **-Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

 **Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**

 **Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

 **\- ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...**

 **Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

 **-Perdón -dijo Harry-. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

 **El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

 **-Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

-Eso es siniestro.- dijo James.

 **Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

 **-Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

-Cada vez da mas mido.- murmuro Ron.

 **Harry se estremeció.**

 **No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

 **Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda. Al atardecer, con el sol muy bajo en el cielo, Harry y Hagrid emprendieron su camino otra vez por el callejón Diagon, a través de la pared, y de nuevo por el Caldero Chorreante, ya vacío.**

 **Harry no habló mientras salían a la calle y ni siquiera notó la cantidad de gente que se quedaba con la boca abierta al verlos en el metro, cargados con una serie de paquetes de formas raras y con la lechuza dormida en el regazo de Harry.**

 **Subieron por la escalera mecánica y entraron en la estación de Paddington. Harry acababa de darse cuenta de dónde estaban cuando Hagrid le golpeó el hombro.**

 **-Tenemos tiempo para que comas algo antes de que salga el tren -dijo.**

 **Le compró una hamburguesa a Harry y se sentaron a comer en unas sillas de plástico. Harry miró a su alrededor. De alguna manera, todo le parecía muy extraño.**

 **\- ¿Estás bien, Harry? Te veo muy silencioso -dijo Hagrid. Harry no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo. Había tenido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y, sin embargo, masticó su hamburguesa, intentando encontrar las palabras.**

 **-Todos creen que soy especial -dijo finalmente-. Toda esa gente del Caldero Chorreante, el profesor Quirrell, el señor Ollivander... Pero yo no sé nada sobre magia. ¿Cómo pueden esperar grandes cosas? Soy famoso y ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué soy famoso. No sé qué sucedió cuando Vol... Perdón, quiero decir, la noche en que mis padres murieron.**

 **Hagrid se inclinó sobre la mesa. Detrás de la barba enmarañada y las espesas cejas había una sonrisa muy bondadosa.**

 **-No te preocupes, Harry. Aprenderás muy rápido. Todos son principiantes cuando empiezan en Hogwarts. Vas a estar muy bien. Sencillamente sé tú mismo. Sé que es difícil. Has estado lejos y eso siempre es duro. Pero vas a pasarlo muy bien en Hogwarts, yo lo pasé y, en realidad, todavía lo paso.**

-¡Claro que lo pasaras bien!- exclamo James.

-Ya lo se.

 **Hagrid ayudó a Harry a subir al tren que lo llevaría hasta la casa de los Dursley y luego le entregó un sobre.**

 **-Tu billete para Hogwarts -dijo-. El uno de septiembre, en Kings Cross. Está todo en el billete. Cualquier problema con los Dursley y me envías una carta con tu lechuza, ella sabrá encontrarme... Te veré pronto, Harry.**

 **El tren arrancó de la estación. Harry deseaba ver a Hagrid hasta que se perdiera de vista. Se levantó del asiento y apretó la nariz contra la ventanilla, pero parpadeó y Hagrid ya no estaba.**

-No te ha dicho como llegar.- dijo Lily.

-No, se olvido. Pero no importa, si lo hubiese hecho no hubiera conocido a mi mejor amigo.- le contesto mientras Ron asentía.

-Bueno, ¿Quién lee ahora?

-Yo- dijo Lily cogiendo el libro.- "El viaje desde el anden nueve y tres cuartos."


End file.
